Fuera Del Realismo
by PattyGillies
Summary: Jade Cae En Anorexia...1y2 Parte One-shot


Pov Jade

Desperté esta mañana me metí a bañar me fui a vestir pero al verme en el espejo note algo raro mi estomago se veía algo grande hice caso omiso...

Baje y salí de mi casa fui a Hollywood Arts. iba entrando a escuela cuando sentí que me agarrón el brazo y me hablaron

Beck: Hola Nena!

Jade: Hola!

era Beck Oliver mi gran amor...al único que le tenia respeto

Beck: Vamos a Clase

Jade: Si

llegamos al salón donde estaba a punto de llegar Sikowitz estábamos en clase Cat y Andre estaban asiendo una mini obra pero Cat se equivoco y no se porque pero Rex dijo algo que me puso mal

Rex: Todo Por La Gordura De Jade

Jade: Que?

Robbie: Rex Cállate

sentí como si me hubieran dicho algo muy malo tendrá algo que ver con mi estomago de la mañana estaré engordando?

terminando la clase me fui directo en el tocador y me veia con grasa de mas..

Jade: Que me esta pasando

ha pasado una semana y me veo mas gorda de lo normal

Jade: esto no puede ser estoy hecha una ballena

estaba tan desesperada que no pude más encontré una solución meterme el dedo a la boca y vomitar fue lo que hice después de hacer eso me sentía igual porque no estaba mas delgada? tal vez como mucho dejare de comer

fui a Hollywood Arts. sentia que todos me miraban me sentía peor de lo usual...

me encontré tenia que ir a vomitar iba tan rápido pero André se me atravesó

Andre: Jade

Jade: Que?

Andre: tengo algo que mostrarte

Jade: No

Andre: andale es algo Rapido

Jade: Hay bueno dime

Andre: Mira este video

aseguro que nisiquiera vi el video sentia que todos me miraban no a mi...ami gran gordura...

Andre: Jade te sientes bien

Jade: No pero dejame ir al tocador es urgente

Andre: ok

entre lo mas rapido posible al tocador me fije que no huibera nadie para que no me escuchara me meti a un baño y empese a vomitar...por fortuna no entro nadie en ese momento me enjuage la boca y me fui a clase. Durante toda la clase no estuve muy bien que digamos sentia que todos me miraban se acerco la hora de comer

Andre: A comer

oh por dios como le voy a hacer no puedo comer pero tampoco puedo estar asi me estaran preguntando mejor comere poco y luego ire a vomitar

estabamos comprando.

Beck: Bebe que quieres?

Jade: mmmmmm un burrito

con un burrito estare mas gorda de lo normal bueno dejo la mitad

nos fuimos a comer comia muy poco pero lo que temia que alguien me preguntara que porque comia muy lento por fortunada nadie me pregunto..

Jade: Ya termine

Beck: estas segura dejaste mas de la mitad

Tori: No comiste casi nada

enserio? ami se me hace que me comi como mil burritos

Jade: esque ya no quiero

Cat: te vez muy palida de lo usual

Robbie: Si estas enferma?

Jade: No solamente que por el sol me pongo mas palida

me empesaron a preguntar mil preguntas pero gracias a dios toco el timbre

Tori: bueno vamonos a clase

Cat: Vamonos

Beck: Vente Jade vamos

Jade: Me podrias esperar en clase voy al tocador

Beck: Ok

me fui lo mas rapido posible me meti al baño y empese a vomitar pero lo que nunca me imagine fue que Cat entrara tambien al baño yo sali del baño y ella se estaba lavando las manos

Cat: Jade?

me quede en shock

Cat: Estabas vomitando?

empese a llorar

Jade: Cat estoy convertida en una ballena

la abraze y empese a llorar mas fuerte

Cat: eso no es cierto quien te lo dijo?

Jade: todos al verme no me ven a mi ven mi gordura

Cat: Jade estas demasido delgada

yo le dije que no moviendo la cabeza

Cat: Jade Beck lo sabe?

Jade: no y porfavor no le digas nada

Cat: Jade..

Jade: ya no quiero venir me da vergüenza venir no quiero que nadie me vea hecha una ballena

Me senté en el piso y empecé a llorar

Cat: deja de decir que estas gorda por favor estas delgadísima

Jade: eso no es verdad

Cat: le diré a Beck

Jade: No por favor

Cat: es tu salud

Jade: si le dices nunca me vuelves a ver

Cat: No Jade

Jade: entonces no le digas nada

Cat: no le diré si dejas de hacer eso

le eche una mentira a Cat

Jade: esta bien lo dejare de hacer

una semana después

en Hollywood Arts.

sigo igual de gorda que esta pasando

Estaba en mi casillero no se pero empecé a temblar y me Marie muy fuerte

André: Jade estas bien?

Jade: si, si porque

le dije agachando la cara

André: como que estas temblando

Levante la cara

Jade: si estoy bien

André: oh por dios Jade no estas bien. Mira tu cara estas muy pálida tus ojos están rojos

Jade: si estoy bien

André: no quieres ir a la enfermería

Jade: No gracias

Fin de Pov Jade

Pov André

Jade: si estoy bien

André: no quieres ir a la enfermería

Jade: No gracias

Cuando Jade dijo eso ella se desvaneció... Oh Por Dios

André: Jade Jade responde

La cargue y me la lleve a enfermería pero al parecer de la enfermería le hablaron a una ambulancia... nadie vio lo que paso pues ya estaban en clase

Me fui con Jade en la ambulancia en verdad se veía muy mal cuando llegamos al hospital le hable a Beck

Beck: André donde estas?

André: Beck pasó algo malo

Beck: Que paso?

André: estaba hablando con Jade en Hollywood arts. y se desmayo estamos aquí en el hospital

Beck: Pero como ella esta Bien?

André: yo le dije que estaba muy pálida y le dije que si la llevaba a la enfermería y me dijo que no pero en eso ella se desmayo

Beck: y como esta?

André no lo se el doctor todavía no me dice nada

Beck: ok voy en este momento

André: Pero ven rápido estoy muy asustado

hay Jade que te esta pasando. Tu no estas bien quiero saber que estas bien porque yo aun te amo

Fin de Pov

Pov Beck

Hay no mi Jade se desmayo porque estaba muy preocupado mi novia estaba en el hospital en verdad yo la veía muy rara mas pálida y mas delgada

Tori: Que te dijo André

Beck: Jade se desmayo y esta en el hospital

Cat: hay que ir

Beck: Vamos

Robbie,Cat,Tori Y Yo nos subimos a mi coche y nos fuimos al hospital tan rápido como pudimos llegamos André estaba sentado en la sala de espera

Beck: André que paso como esta Jade?

André: Beck Jade tiene Anorexia

Beck: Que?

André: Si tiene un mes y al parecer la anorexia la trae muy avansada

Cat empezó a llorar

Beck: Cat Jade se pondrá bien

Cat: Beck es que yo lo sabia

Beck: Como lo supiste?

Cat: un día yo entre al tocador y escuche que alguien vomitaba yo no sabia quien era salí a lavarme las manos y Jade salió de un baño tapándose la boca y ella cuando me vio se puso nerviosa yo le dije que si estaba vomitando y me dijo que si pero porque se sentía gorda...

Beck: y porque no me dijiste

Cat: Yo le dije a Jade que te diría y me dijo que si yo te decía ya no la volvaria a ver...

Beck: Cat no le hubieras hecho caso

Cat: pensé que ya nunca me iba a volver hablar ella es mi mejor amiga

Beck: Yo sé que ella es tu mejor amiga tu también lo eres para ella solo que no le hubieras hecho caso Cat me lo hubieras dicho

Cat: Lo siento en verdad

Beck: Ya Cat tranquila ahora es solo saber como sigue Jade

Esperamos mas de 3 horas enserio no es lindo saber que tu novia tiene anorexia pero porque se le metió esa idea cuando la vea hablare con ella. Otra de las cosas que noto es que André se ve muy preocupado será porque el vio cuando Jade se desmayo o tendrá otra preocupación. El ambiente se siente muy tenso Cat aun llorando con Robbie. Tori Hablando con André y Yo solo esperando respuestas sobre mi novia. Hay mi amor porque caíste en esto. Lo que mas me duele porque nunca me lo dijiste juntos hubiéramos buscado una solución.

Fin de pov

Pov Andre

Andre: Enserio Tori ver a Jade muy mal me ponía triste cuando se desmayo sentía que me moría tu sabes que yo la amo aunque no pueda amarla por ser la novia de mi mejor amigo

Tori: y se desmayo en tus brazos eso es aun peor. En verdad Jade empezaba a hacer linda conmigo

Andre: Jade es mala y fría cuando no la conoces pero cuando la conoces terminas muy enamorado de ella dímelo a mi que lo envidio

Tori: Si ojala que Jade se recupere pronto

Andre: si el doctor dijo que tenia la anorexia muy avanzada

Tori: quien diría que Jade cayera en anorexia

Andre: Si lo se

Tori: Y que vas a hacer con tu enamoramiento?

Andre: Creo que hablare con Beck sobre eso

Tori: Estas seguro

André: Si sé que a lo mejor se enoja pero es mejor que mentirle

Tori: eso si las mentiras son malas

André: se lo diré en este momento

Tori: pero ten cuidado André fíjate bien lo que vas a decir

André: Tendré cuidado Tori

Fui con Beck en verdad estaba muy nervioso como reaccionara Beck ante mi confesión me odiara hay estoy que tiemblo de nervios pero hay que ser fuerte y decirle de mis sentimientos asía Jade

André: Hey Beck puedo hablar contigo?

Beck: Si, Sobre que?

André: Sobre Jade

Beck: Que Pasa Con Jade?

André: bueno es que te acuerdas de aquel trabajo que hice con Jade de escribir una canción

Beck: Si que tiene que ver eso?

André: bueno es que Jade canto una linda canción y al escucharla cantar y saber que ella es linda y dulce cuando te tiene confianza creo que me enamore de ella

Beck: Que tu que? Te enamoraste de mi novia. La novia de tu mejor amigo

Sentí como Beck se enojo y lo que venia no era nada bueno

André: Beck espera déjame hablar

Beck: Habla

André: Me Enamore tanto de ella que no sabia que hacer pero en el fondo yo sabia que yo estaba mal

Beck: y valla que estabas mal

André: y así que por eso decidí ir a casa de Tori para que me ayudara con mi problema pero las cosas no funcionaron. Tori se vistió de Jade para hacerme ver que estaba mal pero se parecía tanto a Jade que ya mero la besaba estaba tan desesperado que por eso decidí escribirle una canción se llama 365 Days y fue una de las tantas que cante con Tori

Beck: espera 365 Days la canción que cantaron y tu no nos quitabas la vista de encima

André: Si no pude dejar de ver a Jade sabiendo que la canción esta inspirada en ella. Tanto que en vez de que diga Baby era Jade solo que le cambie para que no se diera cuenta nadie incluso me puse celoso cuando abrazaste a Jade.

Beck: Pero ella es mi novia y sabes que la amo mas que mi vida y ella solo me puede hacer feliz porque me haces esto

André: he estado trabajando para que se valla ese sentimiento pero no se va. Cada vez que la veo mi corazón late como un motor no es fácil estar enamorado de tu novia menos cuando yo se que tu la amas tanto

Beck: Demasiado

André: Beck Perdóname luchare mas duro para sacarme este sentimiento de mi corazón

Beck: me lo prometes

André: te lo prometo

Beck: Bueno promesa de amigo. Pero nunca le digas a Jade por favor no la quiero confundir ni menos perder.

André: nunca de lo diré

Mientras hablábamos bien llego el doctor y al parecer no eran buenas noticias

Doctor: Familiares de Jadelyn August West

Todos nos juntamos

Beck: Yo soy su novio

Doctor: Jadelyn tiene un severo problema de anorexia

Cat: que tiene?

Doctor: uno de sus riñones no funciona y tiene que tener un trasplante urgente

Tori: y hay donantes?

Doctor: desafortunadamente no hay donantes

Beck: y que hay que hacer?

Doctor: Alguien debe de donar un riñón

Beck: Yo lo quiero donar

Doctor: estas seguro?

Beck: Si Segurísimo Jade es mi vida y sin ella yo no vivo

Doctor: tienes que ser compatible y si no lo eres hay que buscar otro donante

Beck: esta bien

Doctor: Hay que ir a hacerte las pruebas

Beck: Esta Bien

Are todo por ti Jade.

Salí de hacerme los análisis y espere 15 minutos. El doctor salío y no venia con cara de de buenas noticias

Cat: Que pasa doctor?

Doctor: el joven Oliver no es compatible con Jade si alguien mas quisiera donar su riños adelante

Cat: Yo Quiero

Beck: Estas Segura Cat?

Cat: Si Jade es mi mejor amiga

André: Yo también

Tori: Bueno yo también

Beck: Hay amigos les agradezco todo lo que hacen por Jade

Robbie: es que aunque sea mala con nosotros. Ella nos inspira ser fuertes y no ser débiles

Andre: eso es correcto

Doctor: bueno que entre el primero

Primero entro Cat,después André y luego Tori y al final Robbie. Esperamos por lo menos 30 minutos y salio el doctor

Doctor: y ya tengo los resultados

Beck: y bien que pasa

Doctor: solo uno es compatible con Jade

Cat: Quien Es?

Doctor: André Harris

André: Yo

Doctor: Si quisieras donar tu riñón

André: Si claro por supuesto

Wow André donara el riñón para Jade. Eso me pone feliz.

Quiere pasar por aquí André Harris

André: si por supuesto

Andre se fue con el doctor se metieron a un cuarto. Por favor que esto funcione

Fin Pov Beck

Pov André

Le donare el riñón a Jade. Mi amiga, mi amor imposible solo espero que todo salga bien. El doctor y yo entramos a una habitación donde había mas doctores y dos camas entre ellos en una de ellas estaba Jade. Yo la vi se veía muy mal el doctor me dio una bata y me dijo que me la pusiera me la puse y uno de los doctores me dijo que si estaba seguro les dije completamente de que si en verdad lo quería hacer. Me pusieron una anestesia ya no supe que mas pudo aver pasado quede totalmente inconsciente.

Fin De Pov André

Pov Beck

Ojala que salgan bien las cosas no se que aria sin mi Jade. Ella es mi mundo, mi vida. Han pasado Dos horas desde que se llevaron a André, estoy desesperado pero no voy a perder esperanzas Jade saldrá bien. Igual que André. Pasaron 10 minutos mas y al fin el doctor salió

Doctor: Buenas Noticias. La operación fue todo un éxito

Cat: Wow! enserio

Doctor: Si. Ella acepto muy bien el riñon

Beck: Podemos entrar a verlos

Doctor: no ahorita están en reposo tal vez despiertes en 1 o 2 horas

Beck: Tanto tiempo

El doctor se retiro

Fin de Pov

Pov André

Desperté de esa anestesia volteé a ver al lado de mi y estaba Jade se veía tan linda dormida en serio. Vi que se estaba empezando a mover y se despertó

Jade: *volteando asía a mi* Donde Estamos

André: en el hospital

Jade: Que paso?

André: te detectaron Anorexia

Jade: Enserio

André: si estabas a punto de morir y…..

Jade: y que?

André: yo te done mi riñón

Jade: wow! Y porque lo asiste?

André: Nada mas yo era compatible a ti. ni Beck Ni Cat ni nadie solo yo. Y por mas cosas

Jade: muchas gracias. Platícame que mas cosas

André: Bueno Pues Yo

Yo le quería decir a Jade pero entro la enfermera

Enfermera: Hola Jóvenes les vengo a traer comida

Jade: Muchas Gracias

La enfermera nos dejo la comida a los 2 esperaba que a Jade se le olvidara pero nunca se le olvido nada mas se fue la enfermera y me hablo.

Jade: así que en que estábamos

Andre: diciéndote porque te done mi riñón

Jade: Así ahora si dime

André: es solo que yo…

Jade: Tuuuuu

Otra vez no se lo pude decir porque entro el doctor

Doctor: como están jóvenes adolescentes

Jade: Bien cuando saldremos de aquí

Doctor: tal vez mañana les doy de alta para ver como siguen

André: oh que bien

Doctor: Quieren Visitas?

André: Si

Jade: Que Acelerado

Doctor: Horita Traigo Algún Paciente A quien Quieren

Jade: a Cat

André: Porque a Cat

Jade: Porque Beck me va a regañar y no quiero que me regañe

Andre: bueno esta bien Cat. Pero tendrás que hablar con Beck. El esta demasiado preocupado y enojado

Jade: Ya ni me digas

Cat entro por la puerta tan sonriente como siempre

Cat: Jadey

Jade: Hola Cat

Cat: Andre

Andre: Hola Rojita

Cat: chicos estábamos muy preocupados por ustedes mas Beck que esta muy preocupado y enojado

Jade: hay me da miedo me regañara

Cat: si eso parece

Nos pasamos platicando pero vino el doctor

Doctor: se acabo la visita

Cat: un poquito mas

Doctor: mañana los tendrás en todo el tiempo que quieras ya que regresaran a casa

Cat: Genial

Cat siempre tan alegre. Cat se fue y no pude hablar con Jade porque ella estaba muy cansada y ya se ira dormir

Jade: Buenas Noches Andre

Andre: Buenas Noches Jade.

Fin De Pov Andre

Pov Beck

Quería ver a Jade la quería Abrazar y besarla. Pero al mismo tiempo la quera regañar no la regañare tan fuerte por que no le valla a hacer mal.

Vi que Cat venia

Beck: Cat Como está Jade & Andre

Cat: Bien aunque Jade esta preocupada

Beck: Porque?

Cat: Porque la regañaras muy fuerte

Beck: eso piensa

Cat: si y mañana le darán de alta

Beck: wow en serio esto estará genial

Cat: el doctor dijo que necesitaban de muchos cuidados

Beck: por eso no hay problema yo me encargare de cuidar a Jadey

Cat: si ella te ama. Lo se me lo ha dicho tantas veces

Beck: lo se. Si te pregunta dile que yo la amo mas que a nuestro primer beso

Cat: Hay que lindo

Paso toda la noche Cat se fue a su casa yo me quede esperando tenia que ver a Jade.

Beck: Doctor ya me puedo ir a ver a Jade.

Doctor: Déjame veo a ver si ya están despiertos

El Doctor Se Fue y regreso

Doctor: Puede pasar a verlos

Beck: fui a la habitación que me dijo el doctor

Vi a Andre & Jade platicando solo que cuando Jade me vio como que se asusto yo ise caso omiso a eso y Sali corriendo a abrazarla. ella también me abrazo

Beck: Mi nena hermosa me tenias muy preocupado

Se lo dije aun abrazándola. Me separe de ella

Jade: me vas a regañar

Beck: Claro que no.

Jade: hay enserio

Beck: si te iba a regañar pero me puse a pensar que tu no tenias la culpa fue simplemente una fea visión de tu linda cabecita

Jade: awww te amo mucho

Beck: Yo También

André: y Bien cuando nos vamos

Beck: dijo el doctor que en 1 hora mas. Tori y Cat vendrán

Jade: oh que bien

Me senté al lado de Jade, pero lo feo fue sentir que André nada mas se nos quedaba viendo Jade no se dio cuenta. Se llego la hora Tori y Cat nos estaban esperando afuera salimos y yo tenia agarrada a Jade de la cintura por la operación no podía caminar muy bien se subio a mi coche y nos fuimos. Con andre se lo llevo el papa de Tori porque yo no lo podía ayudar porque traía a Jade llegamos a mi RV y la sente en mi cama

Beck: No viste algo raro en Andre

Jade: si me miraba muy raro

Beck: te dijo algo?

Jade: no bueno hubo algo raro yo le dije que porque había donado su riñón y me dijo que era solo porque el era el único compatible

Beck: Y nada mas te dijo eso?

Jade: y me iba a decir que era porque el, y nunca me dijo lo demás se veía muy raro

Beck: es que se sentía raro. Ahora tu tienes algo de el

Jade: si su riñón

Beck: Exacto. Te Amo

Jade: yo también te amo

Beck: y te prometo que te cuidare toda la vida por siempre y prométeme algo

Jade: a ti te prometo todo

Beck: Promete que nunca mas te sentirás insegura de ti

Jade: te lo prometo

**GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC :D HAGAN SUS COMENTARIOS SUS OPINIONES…! BUENO PUES MAS GRACIAS X LEER Y ESPEREN MAS FICS! BYE! BESOS&ABRAZOS :) **


End file.
